Many types of digital computer systems are used to implement virtual machines and support for applications that execute within virtual machines. Generally, the term “virtual machine” refers to a computer system image or process that supports multiple computer system images/processes. Each image can contain an operating system and its associated applications, or alternatively, each image may have the same operating system or a different respective operating systems. Some prior art computer systems are specifically built with hardware circuits that support virtual machine capability, however, most prior art computer systems are configured to support virtual machine entirely through software. These prior art solutions are limited in their performance and usefulness due to fact that software support requires very slow software based emulation while the hardware support only implements primitive early generation processor platforms. Thus what is required is a solution that can efficiently implement hardware support for full capability virtual machines and applications executing within virtual machines.